nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Arsjief King message I have annexed your country Tukumunanganon because it was attacked by the red army Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OuWTB 09:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::The Red Army is an terroristic organization in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's not so good. --OuWTB 10:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Which company you want to be declared illegal Pierlot McCrooke 10:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::None yet. --OuWTB 10:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Hav you seen Template:Illegal company? I have added it to LOkixx Comp. Pierlot McCrooke 10:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It looks very professional. --OuWTB 10:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have maked it so i can stop companies of dictators like Mr. Zjoekov Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) lol kom es online joh ;) (msn) --Bucureştean 18:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ik zal 's kyke of 't lukt (zit erges onder op n vista cmputer met een nl toetsebord :P) --OuWTB 18:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Separaţie? Când va reveni Anfii? :D Separation? Quand va revenir Anfii? :P --Bucureştean 19:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Eh şîmbaţie recente şi mulţu frumesc, cubălâ... --OuWTB 16:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Schimbări recente şi mulţumesc frumos? :P --Bucureştean 16:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Võyis schimbãri recente shi võyis Anfii... --OuWTB 16:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Wat bazel je :P --Bucureştean 16:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Eu basal nu! --OuWTB 16:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nu "băzăleşti"? :P Bucureştean 16:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Da! :D --OuWTB 16:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ocyei! Bunã Dimitriatha! :S Bucureştean 20:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Multumesc! --OuWTB 06:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Slâ. --Bucureştean 14:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Slâ comradã! --OuWTB 15:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ţovarăşe* (niet in OVTBiana! :D) --Bucureştean 16:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Prienten... --OuWTB 16:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Prieten* --Bucureştean 16:36, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Too much? Maybe this is too much... --OuWTB 17:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:American_Eagle ??? Aesop 17:21, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Kijk, ik ben dus nu hier geblokt, maar ik ben er niet zeker van of American Eagle wel wat wat er allemaal gebeurd is... Ik was hier vrijwel de enige die de laatste maand nog nuttig heeft bijgedragen, maar toch ben ik geblokt :S Ik begrijp er niets meer van... --OuWTB 17:23, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Look at that page please. 17:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::I promise to iunblock you next week if you promise me not to interrupt my work here. 17:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, if you undelete Newport, though I still don't know why I'm blocked :S --OuWTB 17:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Because you violated the constitution by replacing it by an illegal law that was not legally voted in Congress. I will undelete Newport after having made an agreement on the redesignation of Hurbanova. 17:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alexandru has created that law and replaced it, not me... What does redesignation mean? --OuWTB 17:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hurbanova has led to too many conflicts, and thus we will have to do something with it that will avoid all conflicts. Changing its identity a bit, making it smaller etc. 17:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Eh... I was busy with inviting Vreêlandic people to Hurbanova... --OuWTB 17:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::They will still be welcome after the update :) 17:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sjajse... Then I've got to send a new mail... --OuWTB 18:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Her op richtingLibertas Seury heur mer jie kent hier neety aaideeten 16:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Tff.. --OoWeThBe 16:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Libertas The republic of libertas isnt recognized in Lovia. Only the kingdom of libertas is recognized in lovia 11:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Pincet, kop dicht en steek 'm in je ongewassen reet. --OoWeThBe 11:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: Haahahhaa > --Bucurestean 20:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Oei.. Ik was volgens mij een beetje geïrriteerd :P --OuWTB 07:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Please Check This Out: The Act To Save Lovia Fuji12345 Newport Newport is annexed by lovia 08:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, onnozelaar... Greenday2 09:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Niet langer welkom je bent hier niet langer welkom elke poging van jou om je in te schrijven bij de The Act To Save Lovia-lijst zal ik ongedaan maken 14:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) KOningsgezeur Lovua had nog steeds actief geweest als we allemaal braaf hadden gedaan. Nu is wikination bijna inactief. En daardoor zijn er nog diverse interessante onafgemaakte projecten zoals The Lovelyen Adoha.Zeker met Adoha vindt ik dat het zeer triestig is gegaan 19:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! (6) --Bucurestean 10:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Jong è ook è. Ik word nu al ramdepressief ervan :P --OuWTB 10:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I can see it in your eyes that you actually like it xP --Bucurestean 10:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Eigenlijk niet want ik moet nog voor morgen een geschiedenisverslag over acht adellijke families in Rome inleveren (moet nog beginnen è :P) --OuWTB 10:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat studeer jij nu nog OWTB? Is dit je laatste jaar secundair? 10:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::VWO zonder Grieks/Latijn - genoeg punten, maar te lui :P, vijfde jaar van de zes. 't Is zó makkelijk è. --OuWTB 10:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ikke werkstukje & les van 20 min. voorbereiden (:S) voor filo... --Bucurestean 10:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Kutvak :P Gelukkig is onze leraar om te kopen met eten :P --OuWTB 10:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Azo. Ik heb amper huiswerk, maar ik heb mijn handen vol met die retedikke sylabussen enzo. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Om te kopen? xD Lol. Ik heb ook 'n vak Wijsbegeerte - eindeloos dikke boek. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wij doen nooit wat uit onze boeken, behalve bij KCV. Stencils is alles dat je nodig hebt :P --OuWTB 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Wij wel. Lekker 50 blz leren per toets <:o) --Bucurestean 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: KCV? 10:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Klassieke Culturele Vorming, zeg maar met de Grieken en die zooi. Saai... --OuWTB 10:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::bwc Klassieke culturele vorming ofzo, maar dat heb je alleen als je tekenen, latijn of griek bij je pakket hebt. Wij hadden CKV ipv KCV... is niet zo interessant --Bucurestean 10:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik heb ich een 100% K&Z-profiel :P --`OuWTB 10:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Cultura & Societate bedoel je, idd. Ik heb er twee tegelijk, C&M en E&M --Bucurestean 10:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Blij dat ik van al die verplichte, secundaire, algemene zever vanaf ben. 100% talen en letterkunde . 10:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Lol, bij mij ook een beetje met Spaans & Frans... --Bucurestean 10:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ketuuer ènde Zaamlaeving*. Ik heb ook veel talen è :P en nog belangrijker: wiskunde C :P --OuWTB 10:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I knew it :D --Bucurestean 18:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Erg è :P --OuWTB 18:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter. You were getting lonely on that Limburgish wiktionary without my daily visit --Bucurestean 18:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Wa! :P Mèns se? :P Ik had nog steeds 3 Hollanders om me heen è :P --OuWTB 18:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Have to admit: I've missed thou! --Bucurestean 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::thee*. Ow, dalik niet meer :P --OuWTB 18:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O yea, our conversations rock :)) --Bucurestean 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :D Hier valt wel idd iets meer te lachen als op li.wikt moet ik zeggen :P Maar daar heb ik ook af-en-toe plat gelegen. --OuWTB 18:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Church We, the Romanian minority of Hurbanova & Oceana, would like to build an Eastern Christian Church in Hurbanova. Would this be possible? --Bucurestean 17:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Why not in Noble City or Newhaven? :) More "visitors"! 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No place in "my" Little Europe, where the other part of the Romanian minority is living (will make a emoticon for that one). --Bucurestean 17:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I think we would have space for a church. In Drake Town we have 4 spaces used for the government buidling, but in fact two would be enough, so there? --OuWTB 19:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::De acord! --Bucurestean 20:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. That has been done now :) --OuWTB 05:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Election time I'm going to start up the election procedures for both state and federal elections very soon, as we already discussed. On December 1 candidates can subscribe. I would like you too, OWTB, to run for MOTC, if you were not convinced yet of doing so. If you may, becoming Governor is also an option - of Oceana I suppose? But I must tell you, I am trying to rework the system so that some state powers will be shifted to other levels. Currently, a Governor is rather dictatorial (lol). And I want to fix that, you see. 09:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I see :P You'll see (we use this verb too much..) whether I subscribe on December 1 è. --OuWTB 15:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I really need to talk to you - I'm getting mad. Argh. Email or something like that? 18:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Just send me a mail using e-mail this user. --OuWTB 18:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Seals OWTB, I'm trying to get all seals and flags fixed. I think only the Hurbanova neighborhoods and hamlet still need one of both. For Drake Town I was thinking of an allusion to Francis Drake, but I don't find anything valuable. Any ideas for Millstreet, Drake Town and Eastdinges? 16:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :East Hills*. Not really, you know I'm not very creative with seals :) Maybe for Millstreet you could do something with the Hurbanova Mill and with East Hills something about the mines? --OuWTB 16:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll look what I can do for Millstreet first. 16:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Take your time :) --OuWTB 16:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made a simple seal, with a clear allusion to the Oceana design - idem for the flag. Would that be okay? I'll upload them rightaway. 16:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yesm it's beautiful. Thank you! :) --OuWTB 19:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Do you like my propaganda? --Bucurestean 18:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, good work :) --OuWTB 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) @Second Chamber: Don't know what to believe. --Bucurestean 18:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Whereabout is this? --OuWTB 18:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't make any sense. First of all you shout that politics don't interest you anymore and that you don't want to be a PFC but you keep voting as a citizen. Don't know what to think about your credibility. --Bucurestean 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: :( It doesn't interest me much anymore, but I don't want to be uninvolved with the rest of Lovia, so I vote as a citizen. --OuWTB 18:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm fine with that . You're still not running for MOTC I suppose? 18:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::At the moment not. Maybe I'll change my mind, but I think my regional-minded points of view won't help Lovia much, so :) --OuWTB 18:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm happy to hear that from you. 18:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok :) but now I'm gone. Have a nice day! --OuWTB 18:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Swimming again? Salut! --Bucurestean 18:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Each Thursday è :P --OuWTB 14:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Education Could you fix the curricula of your two primary schools in Hurb? The Federal Law prescribes some fixed courses, as you know. In Train Village, Sofasi and Noble City I adapted my schools to this law, perhaps you can take a look at them first :) 10:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Two primary schools? I thought I only had one.. --OuWTB 11:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The articles say there's the Oceans' Farm and the Skhola thing. 11:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You mean The Old Oceans' Farm? That's no longer a primary school since 2008. --OuWTB 11:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry. 12:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hee he :P --OuWTB 18:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Haa ha :b --Bucurestean 20:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Perhap I should say 'welcome back' to you as well . Still alive mate? Not interested in becoming MOTC? 18:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps :) No, I'm not interested in becoming MOTC :) --OuWTB 18:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. 18:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think there's not much animo from other people too, if I might be honest. --OuWTB 18:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know. I hope to fix that before the end of the month. We will reform the Congressional system in 2010, so perhaps that might do something as well. 18:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps :) --OuWTB 18:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Sister cities Train Village would love to become a sister city of Hurbanova. In our opinion, we, on both sides of the Beaver River, should work together, making the Highlands and the Beaver Valley a pleasant part of the country to live in (And we need a road from Hurbanova to Train Village ). What do you think sir Mayor? --Bucurestean 13:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I think it won't do any harm, so :P --OuWTB 06:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Campground issue Could you ask Ben whether he wants to keep his campgrounds or not? 06:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oos, you don't want to know what I just ate. --Bucurestean 12:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Flaaj*. I won't see him until Monday, so you need to be a little bit patient :) --OuWTB 15:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Do you already know anything? Pierlot McCrooke 18:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :No, I haven't spoken him today. --OuWTB 18:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. When will you speak him? Pierlot McCrooke 18:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Tomorrow maybe. --OuWTB 18:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Youre sounding like dimtri. But i hope that you can speak him tomorrow because we want to fix the camping issue Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Why don't you leave Ben's camping alone and you create one just for yourself. --Bucurestean 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ill first want the opinion of ben on it Pierlot McCrooke 18:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Press For La Quotidienne, the following questions: * Do you think your small party will survive and stand on its own, or should you seek for partners? If so, which of the parties could you see as possible partners? --Bucurestean 19:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :(a little bit hasty) Well, I haven't seen the programs of all other parties yet, but I suppose our program has some key elements in common with the one of the Liberal Democrats. For now, I won't tell any possible partners :) --OuWTB 19:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm... thanks --Bucurestean 19:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why do you hate Belgian Limburg? Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Why should I hate Belgian Limburg?? I know many Belgian Limburgish people and most of them are friends and they speak Limburgish too, so there's no reason for me to hate it.. Why do you think I hate it? --OuWTB 16:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol 17:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Good morning Mr. Oos Wes! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidats in the upcoming elections. Perhaps you might find that you still have one or two votes to give; well, we would be thrilled with happiness to receive just one vote from you! Thank you! 09:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :What do I get in return of voting for you? --OuWTB 18:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Love. --Bucurestean 18:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh... I'll sleep a night on it... (wow, I didn't know my English was so bad :P) --OuWTB 18:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::You'll call it a day night? :P Btw, why aren't you never online on msn? --Bucurestean 18:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dubbele ontkenning? :P I'm never online, because I forget to log in :P --OuWTB 18:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Neo-plemming could you please write the neo-plemming-peoms and quotations in Humormagazine? Pierlot McCrooke 19:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid he'll get blocked if he would do that... --Bucurestean 19:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::just say that it is for humor purposes Pierlot McCrooke 19:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you tell that to Dimitri? --Bucurestean 19:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) See poll at TVN Pierlot McCrooke 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Exciting Do exciting things happen here? If so, can you tell me what, and what I could do around here? And could I become a politician, which party is the biggest, and how many are there? William Johnson 18:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, sometimes exciting things happen :) You can become a politician, but I don't remember if you need to become a citizen then (50 edits). For the parties, look here. --OuWTB 18:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Could I join the LOWIA? I am a bit of a right wing guy, I think I would fit in. Will you have me? William Johnson 18:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Oh yes, you're always welcome :) Just add your name under the member section and you've joined :) --OuWTB 18:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just joined in. I dunno how many politicians there are, but if it is only a handful then LOWIA is no longer just a minor political party my friend. Do you have a poster yet? William Johnson 18:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess we're still not very large :) No, I don't have a poster. --OuWTB 18:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I shall be portaying the role of financer then. Anything else I could do? William Johnson 18:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you could try to become a citizen as soon as possible, so you can run/vote for the federal elections :) --OuWTB 19:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What should I do to become a citizen? William Johnson 19:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Be active for four days and make 50 edits in articles :) --OuWTB 19:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, that won't be to hard I guess. :) William Johnson 19:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::No :) --OuWTB 19:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I made: #William Johnson #Amy Johnson And Amy Johnson even has her own User blog:William Johnson/Amy Johnson blog! :) William Johnson 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good work :) It's always nice to see new users doing something constructive on the wiki :) --OuWTB 19:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Drake Town Hey OWTB. I finally made a seal/flag design for Drake Town. I hope you don't mind, but I let me inspired by the English (not British) flag, knowing Drake was an Englishman. Is that okay with you? I'll get them uploaded and let me know what ye think of it. 18:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Seal of Drake Town.png File:Flag of Drake Town.png I'll be open for your designs. --OuWTB 18:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :What do you say? 18:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::(some delay) Ok, they look much better than the first flag. Ich bin für! :P --OuWTB 18:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks . 18:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. You too :) --OuWTB 12:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, have a good Christmas man. All of you guys. William Johnson 12:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Mulţumesc :P The same for you :) --OuWTB 17:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :First of all a happy new year. Second: what is happening here? --Bucurestean 16:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Last week, Dietrich Honecker came to this site. He founded the IGP, as so-called "fascist" movement and political party quickly gaining more followers. This caused chaos in Lovia. Mr. Honecker was banned, but Pierlot (mr. Traitor) took over the IGP and mildly reformed it. Then he faked his death, betrayed the party and came back again to PD. 16:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :So bucu that is what happens here. 16:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Did I ask you something? --Bucurestean 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I gave answer anyways superior people don't need to be asked they just speak whatever is on their superior minds. 16:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, "wikikid" :)) --Bucurestean 16:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You maggot! I can crush you like an elephant would crush an ant... ants are busy little creatures, but elephant crush ants. 16:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC)